


Reunion....?

by Megane



Category: FLCL
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, Genera Shenanigans, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IFD Take Two] "Takkun" gets an unwelcome and unexpected guest. Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion....?

Rapid typing filled the silence of the room. The light from the screen reflected off a tiara and matching necklace. Heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs and stopped right outside the door. There was a beat of silence. A few seconds later, the door snapped open, and light shone mercilessly into the darkness.

          The now young adult glared. "What're you doing in my room!?"

Naota glared at the once pink haired woman who smiled smugly at him. Haruko posed before him, long blonde hair flowing in -- where was that wind coming from?!

          "And why are you dressed like Sailor Moon?!"


End file.
